What Lies Within
by KillCipher
Summary: "Fenton,the making of a mind consists of consciousness and memory.But for someone so different, there has to be more. Layers, rooms, hallways, castles..promise me you'll remember the fact that what lies WITHIN us..it's of utmost importance.What's on the surface is just a representative."Phantom said sincerely. A look into the mind of our poor young hero... In some cases, literally.
1. Chapter 1

Maddie looked down sadly at the two teens in the glass cages.

"I'm so glad it worked, Jack..." she said to her husband. Jack nodded and hugged his depressed wife close.

"This was worth it. I can't believe this whole time, he was-"

"Mom! Dad!" Jazz Fenton skid to a stop as she took in the large gym, and her parents surrounded in their own inventions.

Her eyes widened as she saw the two unconscious teens in the glass cages. "What have you done?" she breathed, her eyes watering.

"Why did you do this? WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!" She lunged for the glass cubes, but her father pulled her back.

"Jazz, don't. We only wanted to help him-"

"HELP HIM HOW?! By ripping him in half?! He's your son, you shouldn't-"

All the yelling was pulling teachers and students from their classes and into the gym.

"-experiment on him because it is not going to help you figure this out! Put him back right now!"

The teachers and students were shocked by that. The Fentons wouldn't experiment on their own child, right?

"Stop it!" Maddie yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"I couldn't just leave my baby like that...that freak..." she whimpered.

Jazz lunged at her, "Take that back! He is not a freak!" Jack pulled her struggling form back once more.

"That is exactly what I've been trying to tell her!" Jack exclaimed.

"That ghost was obviously possessing our poor Danny-boy! So we pulled him out!" he said happily, gesturing to the two containment units.

The crowd looked into the cages and were shocked to see two unconscious teens: none other than Daniel Fenton and-

"Holy crap, is that Phantom?!" Somone in the crowd alerted the Fentons that people were watching them.

Jazz took that moment to reach down and grab a random invention and throw it at the glass containers.

Phantom stirred.

All was quiet as they watched the two boys slowly awaken.

Fenton woke first.

He sat up, but hit his head against the top of the cage.

"Huh? What the...?" Fenton rubbed his head and gazed through the glass.

He dropped his hand as he saw his mom and dad, who was holding back his sister. He looked around, seeing his classmates and teachers and all those inventions...

It was then that he knew...felt, that something was wrong. Something was missing.

His eyes traveled directly next to him and he saw something that he had never wanted to see again.

Phantom lay groaning in a unit of his own, with a gloved hand over his eyes.

Fenton went to reach for him, but his hand met a wall of glass. He pulled back his arm and hissed in pain as an arc of electricity ran up his arm.

Fenton then did something that the onlookers did not expect.

He let out a sob and pulled his legs to his chest, his dark hair covering his face.

Phantom opened his eyes at the sound. He sat up and whacked his head, much like Fenton did.

"Huh? What the-" Phantom stopped and stared at his gloves hands.

"Oh no. No, no no no no...not again..." he whimpered. He looked at the crowd of people. His eyes zeroed in on the Fentons.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Phantom screeched at them. His fists glowed green as he pounded on the glass.

When his hands touched the glass it lit up blue and he screamed in agony.

Fenton sobbed harder.

"We just wanted our Danny back instead of you always controlling him!" Maddie screamed at him.

"What do you mean, YOUR DANNY?! YOUR DANNY IS DEAD!" Phantom yelled. Fenton screamed and pulled at his hair.

Jazz pulled herself free from Jack's grip.

"Stop it, Phantom!" she slapped her hand against the glass.

He glared at her through the glass. "Its true. THEY killed him! As soon as they pulled us apart, they ripped him in half! I was never controlling anyone!"

"Phantom stop! They didn't mean it! They didn't know-"

"Of course they knew! THEY DO KNOW, CAUSE HE FREAKING TOLD THEM, AND THEY DIDNT BELIEVE HIM, AND NOW THEY'VE KILLED HIM!" Phantom pounded at the electrically charged glass, ignoring the pain in blind rage.

"HE TOLD YOU! HE TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU MURDERED HIM, YOU BITCH!" He screamed at Maddie, who was crying and shaking her head.

The crowd watched silently. This was not the Phantom they knew...

"PUT US BACK! WE NEED TO BE TOGETHER! PUT US BACK, **PuT uS bAcK, wE CaNt bE aPaRT! FIx ThIS! fiX IT!** " Phantom's voice started to gain a spectral echo, and a bit of his Ghostly Wail leaked into his pleas. He continued pounding at the glass between the two units.

"LET ME OUT!" Fenton screamed and started pounding on the wall too.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I CAN FEEL HIM, PLEASE! PLEASE, LET ME OUT! I DONT LIKE IT! **LeT mE OuT! pLeAsE! I CANT TAKE THIS, leT mE OUT**!" he sobbed. With both boys pounding on the glass, it started to give in.

Jazz gasped and backed away as the glass gained a giant crack.

"That's impossible! That glass can withstand a hurricane!" Jack said.

Everyone stumbled back as a flash of colors nearly blinded them. The sound of shattering glass filled the air.

The students and adults blinked the light from their eyes.

It was hard not to notice the eerie silence.

Fenton and Phantom stood in a pile of glass shards.

Phantom pulled Fenton into a hug, and Fenton sobbed even harder.

"H-He told them, and-and I could feel it...he knew that they would do this.." he stuttered.

"They just won't listen. And they never noticed him, never even payed attention to him." Phantom said harshly.

Fenton pulled away and wiped his eyes. "W-We can still fix it, right Phantom?" he asked uncertainly.

Phantom crossed his arms and snapped, "Well you said you could feel him right?"

Fenton chuckled nervously and held out one hand.

Phantom glared at Maddie and Jack once more, then took his hand.

Their clasped hands glowed white. Fenton's eyes lit up blue, and Phantom's toxic green eyes glowed brighter.

They disappeared, and soon after, so did everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jazz!"

"Mm?"

"Jazz!"

"Huh?"

"Jazzy..." the voice whined.

"What Danny?" Jazz groaned.

Silence.

Jazz sat up. She opened her eyes only to be met with a long empty hallway which looked like it had green, blue and white paint splattered over the black walls.

"Where am I? Danny? Danny!" she called out.

Jazz was about to call out again but clamped her mouth shut as a wave of coldness shuddered through her. The cold was soothing, like that breath of fresh air when you step outside in the crisp morning air. It reminded her of Danny's small cold hands when he brushed her hair to make her feel better.

She relaxed as a thick white mist appeared in front of her. The mist dispersed and revealed the unconscious bodies of her parents and the teachers and students of Casper High.

Jazz glared at the bodies of her parents and crossed her arms.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled, causing many people to do exactly that. Some people gave shouts of surprise and looked around wildly. The older Fentons awoke and looked around confused.

"Where are we?" Jack groaned.

Maddie looked around. "Jazz? Danny? Where's Danny?! Does anybody see Danny?!"

People shook their heads at her as they helped each other up.

"We need to look for him! He has to be here somewhere!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Don't bother." Jazz snapped.

Everyone turned to look at her. Maddie bristled. "What do you mean? We need to find him right now! Phantom could have done anything to him, he needs medical attention-"

"You don't get it! You're not even trying to listen to me!"

"That's because you don't know what's going on, and you aren't making any sense-"

"No, Madeline! YOU don't know what's going on, YOU aren't making any sense! Because YOU don't listen to your children, YOU don't try and understand what I'm talking about, and YOU barely pay any attention to us at all! You and Jack barely know what's happening, and you're doing stupid things because what you hear doesn't sound anything like what YOU want it to sound like!" Jazz yelled.

The people in the sidelines tittered and just awkwardly stood there.

Maddie looked flustered. Jack frowned. "That is no way to talk to your mother-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR IDIOTIC, MORONIC, PITIFUL, WORTHLESS LIVES!"

Jack looked disheveled. Maddie turned red but shut her mouth.

Jazz closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

She opened her eyes. "I don't know where we are, but I think Fenton and Phantom are nearby. We can-"

"So let's go get Danny then!" Maddie yelled.

"DANNY IS DEAD!" Jazz fired up again. Maddie looked shocked.

"No he isn't. We were just with him."

"That wasn't him!"

The watching crowd was confused. Phantom and Jazz said Danny was dead, but they all clearly saw him in the containment unit.

"That was not him! That back there, that was Fenton. Not Danny...he's dead..."

"What's the difference?" Jack asked stupidly.

Jazz lunged for him, about to claw his face off but strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her around.

She was turned to face the handsome young college student Wyatt Freeman. She had met him in college taking a child psychology course and asked her to help her with Danny. He had grabbed her wrists and pulled them around her stomach, forcing her to stop moving her arms. His brown hair fell into his emerald eyes.

"Jazz. Don't do this. Just let me explain it to them."

"No, Wyatt. I need to tell them, and they will listen."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Mind if I restrain you then, my lady?"

She glowered at her parents. Wyatt shook his head. It was for the best.

"Whatever, then." he said and let her go. Jazz sighed. She looked to her parents.

"He told you. He trusted you, and you crushed him. That kid back there, that wasn't my Danny. That wasn't your Danny. That was Fenton."

She took a deep breath, her eyes flicked to the crowd. "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. And now they're both dead."

The crowd fell into shock.

"What happened?" a voice spoke up. Out of the crowd stepped none other than Dash Baxter.

"How'd he end up as Phantom?" he asked bravely.

"Its their fault!" she gestured to the oldest Fentons.

Maddie spluttered. "It was not-"

"Shut it." Jazz snapped again. "It was all their fault. He didn't give me details, but its because of them. He's not dead, not alive. He was stuck in the middle. Never accepted on either side of that thin line that he balances on every day." she looked down sadly.

"And his life, or death or whatever he had, it was terrible! No sleep, always getting bullied, always in pain, being neglected. He is always fighting to help all of you! And the worst part is that he puts up with all of it, knowing that one tiny slip-up can turn him into his worst nightmare...

"Imagine hearing your parents tell you every day that they were going to 'rip you apart molecule by molecule'. After a fight he'd be really messed up, and he'd still patch himself up go back to school, only to be shoved into a locker to bleed out and almost die! All day- every night it was the same..." she shuddered, pulling her arms around herself.

"A-And he'd come to me. In the middle of the night he'd come and ask me questions...'Jazz, should I trust them?' he'd say. I'd tell him that he should. 'Jazz, I feel like giving up, what should I do?' Keep trying, I'll always tell him." She had started crying. Maddie looked like she got hit by a bus.

"And last night, he broke bad. He came to me and cried, he was hysterical- he said, 'Jazzy, I'm so scared. I need your help' and I j-just didn't know...w-what to d-do next!" she wailed.

"And the one t-time in my life when I leave him alone, t-the one time his friends aren't there to back him up- he decided to go and t-trust you two lunatics..." She started shaking and Wyatt pulled her into a hug.

"My little brother is dead, you killed him! Why couldn't you just stop with the idea that there is an algorithm that explains everything?! Not every problem can be fixed with inventions! Not the fact that Danny is a Halfa, not the fact that you guys are terrible parents, and not the fact that you are murderers." she finished coldly.

"C-Can you tell us how we're supposed to get out?" Dash asked.

Jazz shook her head. "Phantom and Fenton brought us here, wherever we are...only they can get us out. Either them, or Danny. And they're gone. When you separated his ghost half from his human half, you killed him. Unfuse their mindsets, and he doesn't exist."

The students and teachers sat wide eyed. The one person that they all treated unfairly, for no reason whatsoever, was the one that would die for them in a second, hands down. And he was gone.

"So congratulations. You finally got your to tear your son apart. Molecule by molecule." Jazz sneered.

She turned on her heel and started down the hallway, Wyatt following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz stormed down the long hall, a large crowd of people following after.

"Ugh! Where is the exit?!" She huffed in frustration. The hall was seemingly endless, with millions of black and white locked doors lining either side. Jazz decided to play her best card. "Danny?" she called into the air. The people following her stopped.

"Danny, its Jazz. Help me out here." she waited quietly.

Everyone held their breath as they hoped for something to happen.

"The _walls_..." a blonde girl whispered.

The walls on both sides of the group glowed green. The splattered paint seemed to drip into disfigured words that seemed to be in another language.

"What does it say?" Wyatt muttered.

"Its in Esperanto..." Maddie observed.

"Mindscape."

The group looked at Jazz. "It says _'Welcome to the Mindscape'_. " she mused.

"We're in a mindscape?!" Wyatt cried. "But that's impossible!"

"That's my brother for ya. Impossible, inside and out. I'm surprised it's so colourful in his mindscape..."

"Since when can you speak Esperanto?" Jack asked

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Since my brother came crying to me speaking another language."

"Can someone _please_ explain what is happening?" a beautiful Latino girl snapped.

The blonde girl, who's name was Star, snapped at her. "We are in Danny Fenton's mindscape, which is like a place to keep all your memories and secrets and stuff. Jazz can speak different languages, and the Fentons are bad parents. Jeez, pay attention for once Paulina." The students laughed at Paulina's offended face. She huffed and turned away.

"Wait a second, the words changed..." she said surprised.

Everyone turned back to the walls. The paint splattered pattern had cleared from a segment, showing silver words written harshly against the black paint. A few of the students and teachers looked to Jazz, who looked like all her problems were over.

 _"Music is light, Melody is Key. Stay away from Black. Black kills Blue, Green dies too. Red leads the Music, Melody knows who."_ she breathed. Wyatt thought about those words. Music is Light, Melody is Key... "Its a riddle." he said. Jazz shook her head.

"They're instructions. Its written in Danny's poetry style, so it shows us how to do something."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Dash asked.

"Follow the instructions, obviously." Wyatt said.

"But they don't make any sense!" A teacher spoke up.

A young boy pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Of course they do!" he adjusted his glasses.

Jazz nodded. "Mikey's right."

"The first two lines: _Music is Light, Melody is Key._ We need the Music to show us the way, and someone needs to sing. But it has to be the right song." Mikey explained.

"Wait, hold on." Dash broke in. "What if the key words are stand-ins for names, But what you just said still applies? Music is light, Someone is Key. Because it says 'Melody knows who' at the end, so it's safe to say that Melody is a person."

"The person who sings! Nice!" Wyatt said.

"But if Melody _is_ a person," Star cut in, "Then all those colors are too! 'Black kills Blue, Green dies too. Red leads the music!' Those are all _actions_ , which means that counts as personification, which is the act of giving nonliving things the actions of a person!"

"So we have to stay away from someone, if not they will kill someone with another person dying not long after. We have to find the right person to sing the right song and lead us to _whoever_ Red is, who will show us the way out!" Wyatt finished excitedly.

The entire group of people looked to Jazz, who stood to the side with an amused look on her face.

"You guys are right, and its nice that you guys are trying to understand my little brother for once, but I already had it figured out." she smiled. Wyatt, Mikey, Dash, and Star all looked embarrassed.

Jazz laughed. "You guys got it right, and quick too. The people are easy to guess. I'm melody, because of my name and because we sing together all the time. Fenton is blue, and Phantom is Green, that's their eye colors." Jazz listed them off on her fingers.

"I don't know who Black or Red are, but I'm sure I will if I meet them. And as for Music is Light..." she pointed to her feet. They all looked down, and wherever Jazz's feet touched, the floor lit up white.

"So!" Jazz clapped her hands together. "Everyone, stay away from the doors, and I'll lead the way!"

The group pulled tighter together.

Jazz sighed. "Okay."

"Danny? Little brother? Can I sing you a song?" she called out.

The hallway gave her an answer she was not expecting. All the doors unlocked and slammed open, bright colors all pouring into the hall. Jazz nearly cried when she saw all the memories behind the doors. Of her and Danny.

Images of her and Danny laughing. Her chasing her six year old brother who was covered in flour. Danny showing her how well he can play piano. Her teaching him to play guitar.

Jazz took a step forward, the floor brightening. Suddenly, the memories froze. The doors slammed shut, cutting off all the sounds and lights. Jazz huffed in annoyance. "Ugh. Danny!" she sighed.

She moved forward and grabbed the nearest doorknob and turned. As expected, locked.

Jazz sighed.

 ** _"I can't sleep tonight. Wide awake and so confused..."_** she sang clearly.

 _ **"Everything's in line, though I am bruised.**_

 _ **I need a voice to echo. I need a light to take me home..."**_ Her eyes traveled down the long hallway. _**"I kinda need a hero...Is it you?"**_ her voice bounced off the walls. Jazz led them further down the hall. She swore she could hear it...

 _ **"I never see the forest for the trees. I could really use your melody.."**_ Some people in the crowd began to walk faster, they heard it too. Someone was singing with her.

 _ **"..Baby, I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you find me."**_ Jazz smiled as she drew in a breath.

Jazz started to sing, but the loud notes of a piano interrupted her.

The crowd stopped. Now they could hear it clearly, the beautiful sound of piano and a calm, angelic voice singing.

 _"Can you be my nightingale? Sing to me I know you're there...You could be my sanity."_

A bright light could be seen as a door opened down the hall. Jazz smiled and ran toward it.

 _"You bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my nightingale..."_ The voice quieted and the piano continued.

The crowd made it to the door just as Jazz skidded inside.

They had just entered a room painted entirely white. A tall, lean figure sat at grand piano in the middle of the empty room. Jazz moved to sit on the bench directly next to the boy. He sent a blinding smile at her. The crowd was uneasy, but Jazz smiled back. The boy looked exactly like Danny Fenton, but more bright. And more calm. And were those red eyes?

He was dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt. His gloved hands moved gracefully across the piano keys, which came together to play a beautiful melody. He was dressed as if he had just come from a masquerade ball, and indeed the crowd could spot an ornate black and red half mask on the piano top.

One of the crowd timidly spoke up. "Uh...Excuse me...Are you Fenton?"

The Danny simply smiled and calmly ended his music selection. He turned to the crowd.

"Hi there. I heard your song and I just couldn't help myself!" he grinned. Some people were taken aback at the optimistic teen.

"You summoned me sooooo...whatcha need?" the boy smiled.

Mikey stepped closer to the piano. "The poem on the wall led us here with Jazz. I guess we're trying to find someone to lead us out of Danny's mindscape or..." He shrugged. The boy shook his head, rolling his red eyes.

"Alas, 'tis never a peaceful life for our young archangel..." he sighed, pulling off his gloves. The crowd was half amused and half confused.

"So you _are_ one of the people in the poem, correct?"

The boy nodded in response. "I'm Red. They never did get the name right though..." he mused.

"Who _are_ you?" Maddie asked hotly. The boy raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I, Madam, am Danny's inner peace. My name is Reverence, **but you can call me Rev."**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stared as Rev smiled in Maddie's face. His smile seemed almost unatural, nobody can be that at peace...but peace himself, which is exactly who Rev was.

Rev tucked his gloves into a pocket, then turned completely backwards on the piano bench, so that he was facing them. He grinned lazily at the crowd, leaning back on the piano with his elbows on the keys.

"Wow! There are so many of you!"

Jazz glared at him. "Elbows."

Rev panicked and hurriedly removed his arms from the piano. "Yes ma'am."

Everyone looked at them strangely.

Jazz and Rev both blushed and said, "Sorry...habit."

The boy shook it off, and continued smiling. "I wasn't expecting so many visitors, it's been forever!" His smile ended abruptly.

"Wait, how are you here exactly?" he frowned. He shook his head, recovering quickly. "But never mind that! I'm the only one so far, correct?" he asked, peering into the crowd, who stared back blankly. His narrowed eyes brightened once again when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"GREAT! Let's get going, okay? Good? Good!" he said happily, then he all but ran to and out the door.

The crowd deadpanned and laughed, then followed him.

 _ **_DP_**_

Rev stood in the middle of the hallway with a contemplating look on his face. Jazz stood several meters away with a dark look on her face, muttering about stupid brother copies.

Rev tapped a finger to his lips in thought. "Its been a while since I've been out here, but I could've sworn these doors were open..." he mused. Dash sighed and rubbed his face. "You seriously can't have forgotten your way around this place!"

Rev tilted his head at him, "I told you, this is not how it's supposed to be! Its different from the last time I was here."

"Well it can't have been that long ago!" Mikey stated, most people nodding in agreement. Rev didn't answer, but instead moved to closer inspect the doors. The group took no interest and turned to talk among themselves, the two scientists seemingly plotting. Wyatt frowned as he took in the scowl on Rev's face. He started to speak, but Rev let out a surprised yelp. Everyone turned back to him, only to see him leaned close to the door gasping for breath.

Jazz rushed forward and started fussing over him. "Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?!" She gripped his shoulders and shook him roughly.

Rev shook his head, trying to calm his breathing. "N-No, just a feeling...There's someone in there! God...that feeling is so strong...I-I felt it, Its... We have to get away from it! I can't-!"

The door flashed a dark, eerie purple before it flew open.

 **"YoU!"** a voice growled, before a pale hand shot from inside the door frame, grabbing Rev by the collar of his shirt and harshly yanking him inside.

Jazz rushed inside, followed by the rest. All of them failed to notice a wave of purple energy flowing from the door frame each time they passed through. As they made it inside they quickly began to lose balance, some people falling down and others floating upward.

Dash yelled in surprise as his feet left the floor. "Whoa! What's going on?" he wobbled in midair.

 **"YoU lEfT US HeRE!"** an angry voice growled. To everyone's amazement, a low light started to glow from beneath them. To the people floating, it looked as if the two boys were the only one's under gravity's influence, but to the people who had fallen, the boys were standing in a room directly below them and they were looking down through a glass ceiling.

Rev was being held up by the front of his shirt by a mean looking Danny with soaking wet black hair. The newcomer glared harshly into Rev's terrified eyes, with his own purple eyes glowing brightly. He wore no shirt, which clearly showed long white scars across his back and chest. Bloody bandages wrapped tightly around both of his strong arms, one wrap nearly going up to his shoulder. He wore the usual faded jeans that Danny always wore, but they were ripped in many places.

 **"This is all your fault..."** he growled. Rev struggled to remove himself from the boys grip. "W-Wait! Loathe..."

Loathe shook Rev violently, and said boy yelped. **"Shut up! I hate you! I hate this! You don't know what this is like! Its not my place to be here!"**

Rev struggled to get away. "Loathe, stop! Its me! Let me go, you know you're the only one that cancels me out! Being this close to you hurts-!"

 **"GOOD! I HATE YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** Loathe yelled, and threw Rev to the ground at his feet. "W-Wait! I-I didn't-" The crowd above gasped as Rev was viciously kicked in the stomach.

 **"This is all your fault! _I'm going to enjoy beating the hell out of you..._ "** Loathe growled and got ready to kick the fallen boy again. "No! W-Wait, stop..." Rev gasped, one hand shooting upward to block any upcoming blows. "I'll... I'll make y-you a deal..." he groaned. "The s-same as last time.. I'll hold to it this time, I-I swear!"

Loathe paused in his beating. **"Why should I ever trust the likes of _you?_ "** he glared. "Because..." Rev sat up, his hair casting a shadow over his face. "I know your song. I... can understand..." he said.

Loathe was silent, before he let out a loud laugh. **"There is NO WAY that you could possibly understand. Its been longer than what you thought it'd be, besides... the song has _changed._ "** he hissed. Loathe started to sing, a soft melody echoing into the surrounding darkness.

 _ **"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?"**_ he narrowed his eyes, which were full of dark mirth. _**"I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough...that this problem lies in me..."**_

 _"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me..."_

 _ **"A monster, a monster. I've turned into a monster..A monster, a monster... And it keeps getting stronger.**_ " Loathe finished.

Rev gave a shaky laugh as he reached a pale hand upwards. "Deal?" His hand burst into red flames. Loathe glared at him fiercely, before reaching out a bandaged arm, which quickly began emitting a hazy purple smoke that glowed slightly. Their clasped hands flashed a white light, before they let go. "I'll fix it, I swear." Rev said softly.

Loathe glared. **"You don't deserve this second chance. I'm like this because of you, but now we are separate, so he's in your hands now."**

Loathe snapped his fingers, and the people above gave shouts of surprise at the feeling of being lowered slowly.

 **"Don't expect a warm welcome, Reverence..."** Loathe snapped. **"Your job is not done until I don't exist. Don't mess it up."** he said with finality. Just before the group touched the ground, Loathe flickered out of existence, a thick cloud of purple mist filling the room with darkness.

By the time they touched the floor, the darkness had lifted, revealing them all to be back inside the hall once more.


End file.
